The invention relates to a heat radiation sensing device. Such a sensing device has already been disclosed, for example, in "Sensor zum Messen der Waermestrahlung an Arbeitsplaetzen," Technisches Messen, Ig. 51, 1984, Heft 6, 8. 213 ff, in which two receiver surfaces consisting of sheet copper are exposed to heat radiation, wherein each receiver sheet comprises a temperature sensing device, which is glued to the rear side, so that the different temperatures, which occur due the fact that one of the receiver sheets is blackened and the other gold-plated, can be measured directly with this sensing device. The entirety is accommodated in a housing consisting of brass. Because of the relatively complicated construction, such a sensing device is not suitable for large-series production, which is the case, for example, in a sensing device which is to be used in a motor vehicle in connection with an air conditioning system.